Goodbye Because I Love You
by AussieObssessed
Summary: Hermione and Ron are married and have two kids. Perfect life, right? Not. Well, it was until they went to the Malfoy Medieval Vacation House.Medieval Vacation House Take a break from your hectic life And relax here. Grand Opening: 50 off


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 

"Stupid noisy ships!" Ron muttered, "They won't let me eat in peace!" Picking up his sandwich, Ron got up from the bench in the park and walked towards their II Palazzo Bedroom Suite.

Ron, Hermione, and their two kids (Hugo and Rose) were staying at the Malfoy Medieval Vacation House. Because they had been the first to stay there when it opened a couple of years ago, they always got a discount. Though, under no condition did Ron actually want to go somewhere owned by the Malfoys. It had been a complete accident that they had gone there in the first place.

_Flashback_

_He had come home from work at the auror office one day to see a business card lying on the doorstep. He curiously picked it up. The card read:_

_Medieval Vacation House_

_Take a break from your hectic life_

_And relax here._

It's historic 

_With quite a few surprises_

_And close to the beach, too!_

_Grand Opening: 50 off_

_Ron smiled when he looked at the picture of a beautiful house. His life was certainly hectic and he was sure that Hermione would agree to take a few months off in the upcoming summer, with a little convincing anyway. He entered the house and waited for Hermione to come back. She had gone straight from the auror office to pick the kids up from their muggle elementary school._

_Twenty minutes and a bowl of spaghetti later, Hermione entered the little house with their two ice cream covered children. "Hugo! Rose! What happened?" Ron asked while trying to conceal laughter. _

_"Scooby wanted some ice cream from the cones that mum bought us and instead of just licking some off, he managed to get it all over himself—" Hugo piped up._

_"Then, he shook himself to get rid of the ice cream and it splattered all over us!" Rose finished with a shy smile. Just as she finished, the guilty dog ran in with his tail wagging and his tongue hanging from his mouth. Bits of ice cream still clung to his chocolate brown fur. Ron made eye contact with Hermione and had to turn away quickly and bite his lip so as not to burst out laughing like a maniac. _

_"Why don't you two run upstairs and give yourselves and Scooby a bath before we eat dinner?" Hermione quickly suggested. The response was barks and 8 feet trampling up the stairs. After they were gone, Hermione shut the door and gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips. As she was pulling away to go to the kitchen, Ron pulled her back._

_"Hermione, what do you think about a vacation?" he asked her._

_"It would be too expensive and we have plenty to do: catching the last death eaters, Ginny's pregnancy."_

_"Look at this," Ron said, handing her the business card he had found. "The house looks peaceful and because it's the grand opening, they're giving us 50 off." He needn't have said anything for Hermione had already fallen in love with the house._

_"Well, I suppose a few months off wouldn't hurt and we could spend time with the kids," Hermione said while trying to hide her obvious pleasure._

_"Wait a minute," Ron interrupted "This was just supposed to be the two of us!" Hermione glared at Ron and he gave in. _

_"Good, so you can call the number on the card while I make dinner," Hermione smiled at her husband._

_Ron had called the number on the card and made a reservation with the receptionist. And so two weeks later, Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo went to the Medieval Vacation House. _

_It was when Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa, had greeted them that they finally knew who the owners were. Of course, Draco was just as pleased to see them as they were to see him, but he tried to act nicely in front of his mother. Ron had wanted to go back home but Hermione wouldn't hear of it. Draco had shown them to their II Palazzo Bedroom Suite. Hermione once more feel in love and it was here that they stayed every time they visited. After their first visit, even Ron had to admit that the place (and Draco) wasn't so bad. On their second visit, they had taken along Harry and Ginny. Now it was a Weasley-Potter vacation. In order to avoid any other misconceptions, like Ron's, the Malfoys added their name to the business car making it: Malfoy Medieval Vacation House._

_End Flashback_

Ron finished his sandwich as he walked back. He went to the park behind the house and sat on one of the benches, reading the Daily Prophet, which was lying on the table. As he started to read Lee Jordan's Quidditch News, he saw Draco and Hermione enter and sit down on one of the other benches. At this sight, any other husband would immediately jump to conclusions, but Ron trusted Hermione. So, he gave her a smile and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Your most favorite thing in the world: books!" Hermione replied mischievously.

"Well as long as you don't ask me to join your discussion or ask me to read any of those things, then I'll be alright," Ron said, his gaze quickly finding the newspaper again. Upon hearing this, Draco and Hermione laughed.

The naughty wind did its job of ruffling not only Ron's flaming red hair but also his newspaper. He ignored this for a couple of minutes, wanting to read it while in the presence of his beautiful wife, playing children, and birds chirping as they soared in the air. However, when one of his pages flew away, he could stand it no longer. "Hermione, I'm going to the Galleons Club with Harry," he stated, standing up.

"Alright, have fun!" she said before returning to her conversation with Draco, who surprisingly enough was laughing at something she had said.

Shaking his head, Ron started walking towards Harry and Ginny's Raffles Bedroom suite. Suddenly, Hermione asked, "Will you be back for dinner?" He checked his pockets and found a few Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. He shrugged.


End file.
